Love or Food?
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: ― ¡Estoy harta de los hombres! ¡Todo mi amor y cariño, a partir de ahora, será para la comida! ― Todos quedaron en silencio ante la abrupta declaración de la chica. ― ¡Yo te apoyo, hermana! ― Exclamó Diamond levantado en dirección de la chica la galleta que tenía en su mano. ¡Para Jimena Yellow!


Ok,una bella historia muuuuy pendiente.

Jimena, perdón. Se me retrasó DEMASIADO y estuvo mal. Pero mejor tarde que nunca... *mal intento de aligerar el ambiente*

Y también esta es una historia para Crys, porque es su cumpleaños (primero de mayo).

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, Kusaka, Yamamoto, y seguramente muchos japoneses más...**

**Adevertencia: crack shipps insinuados.**

**Nota: Este fic es para la sensualosa de Jimena Yellow, ganadora del reto El Otro Lado del Espejo, del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.** Les cuento también, que el sábado ya estará disponible la nueva actividad del foro, estén atentos.

Disfruten.

* * *

Generalmente, cuando se organizaban las reuniones de los DexHolders, no resultaban muy importantes, acostumbraban ser reuniones de intercambio de información personal. O sea que se juntaban una vez al mes para comentar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, todo esto en la sala de la casa de Green, cortesía del Profesor y para pesar de el chico.

Por un lado estaban los chicos, hablando uno sobre el otro, sobre batallas, comida, chicas, concursos…

Y las chicas, más bien Blue, hablaban sobre los chicos, principalmente.

― Antes, como ya les dije, estuve saliendo con Green, pero ahora estoy con Red…

― Espera, ¿Qué Red no estaba con la líder de pelo naranja? ― Preguntó Sapphire confundida y sin interés.

― No, ella sale con otro líder ― aclaró Blue ―. Como decía, pero el otro día, me crucé con Gold, que me dijo que…

― Espera, ¿Qué Gold no estaba con Crystal? ― Volvió a preguntar Sapphire.

― No, yo salgo con Gold ― dijo Yellow, tímidamente.

― ¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso, Sapphire? ― Preguntó Ruby.

― ¡Oye! ― Exclamó la castaña ―. ¡Regresa a tu conversación con los chicos!

― Entonces, ¿Quién sale con Crystal? ― Preguntó Platina.

Y las chicas (y Ruby) empezaron a debatir sobre la actual pareja de la peliazul. Crystal, lejos de enojarse de la conversación, recapacitó en que ninguna de sus relaciones fue exitosa. Pero no había sido culpa de ella, siempre había dado lo mejor de sí misma en esas relaciones. Por ende, debía ser todo culpa de los idiotas que había elegido para salir.

― Ok, pero entonces, ¿Con quién sale Crystal? ― Preguntó Sapphire, aún más confundida que al principio.

― ¡Con nadie! ― Exclamó Crys, levantándose de su lugar y llamando la atención de todos ― ¡Estoy harta de los hombres! ¡Todo mi amor y cariño, a partir de ahora, será para la comida!

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la abrupta declaración de la chica.

― ¡Yo te apoyo, hermana! ― Exclamó Diamond levantado en dirección de la chica la galleta que tenía en su mano y ganándose un golpe de su compañero rubio.

* * *

Ella no había querido explotar así, por supuesto que no, pero de verdad estaba cansada de ese tema. Había salido con Silver, y todo resultó feo. Había salido con Eusine, y todo resultó horrible. Había salido con Gold, y todo resultó terriblemente desastroso. Luego de esas malas experiencias le quedaban dos soluciones: volverse lesbiana o amar a la comida. Entonces recordó que hace mucho que no comía chocolate.

Fue a la tienda y compró una barra; la mordió.

― _Oh, dulce néctar, placer de los Dioses ―_ pensó ―_. ¿Cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin comer esto?_

Terminó su barra y siguió caminando por la calle. Pasó por una heladería y no pudo evitar pensar en cuando fue la última vez que tomó helado. Pidió un cono de chocolate. Luego se compró galletas. Y pasteles. Y más chocolate. ¡Arceus! Estaba segura que esta había sido la mejor decisión de su vida…

― ¿Crystal? ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Green! ¡Ayúdame!

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Se preocupó el mayor.

― ¡Me duele el estómago! ― Declaró la chica, con la cara llena de chocolate. Tal vez no había sido la mejor…

* * *

Green la había llevado al hospital de Ciudad Verde, donde le habían dado un muy fuerte analgésico, tan fuerte que la estaba adormilando. El líder de gimnasio se la había llevado con él, ya que tenía que trabajar y la chica no podía quedarse sola.

Crys se encontraba en el cuarto trasero del gimnasio, acostado en el sillón de la pequeña habitación. Al no haber ningún retador, Green se encontraba con ella, leyendo, aparentando que le hacía compañía.

― ¿Qué lees? ― Preguntó luego de un rato.

― "Ataques de la conducta irracionales" ― dijo cerrando el libro y mirándola.

― ¿Eso fue una indirecta? ― Cuestionó ante el tono de voz. Green no respondió, solo volvió a abrir el libro. ― Es solo qué… Mis relaciones han sido un fracaso… Y no sé si es culpa mía o no.

Green volvió a cerrar el libro y la miró. ― ¿Cuál fue el nexo de todas esas relaciones?

― Yo, obviamente.

― Entonces ya sabes cuál es el problema: tú.

Crystal frunció el ceño ante el razonamiento del chico.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tanto?

― Tuve una relación de cinco años. ― Crystal cerró los ojos, en una señal de no querer escucharlo, tratando de dormir; Green suspiró. ― Tal vez tú no fuiste el problema en esas relaciones. Sólo no estabas segura.

La chica volvió a abrir los ojos ―. ¿A qué te refieres?

― Que tal vez no confiabas en esos chicos para salir, ó que los querías los suficientes. Por ende, saboteaste tus propias relaciones.

Crys lo meditó por varios minutos, finalmente, preguntó:

― ¿Es eso posible?

― No lo sé, no soy psicólogo ― Crystal frunció en ceño ante las burlas de su superior.

Green se levantó y salió de la habitación, un retador había llegado.

* * *

Terminada la batalla, Green regresó a la habitación, donde Crys seguía reflexionando sobre su vida amorosa. El chico la ignoró y se sentó en su silla para seguir leyendo.

― ¿Está mal reemplazar el amor con comida?

― No soy psicólogo, pero creo que tendrías que preguntarle al niño de Sinnoh, Diamond. ― Desvió su mirada del libro hacia ella por dos segundos y agregó ―, pero te sentarían mal los kilos de más.

Ella ignoró las últimas palabras del chico y se levantó de su lugar.

― Ya me siento mejor. Gracias por escucharme.

Caminó fuera del gimnasio, aún reflexionando. Caminó encismada en sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo en un cruce. Reparó en el cristal de una tienda y escudriñó su reflejo. Luego vio que vendían del lado de adentro. Y en su balanza imaginaria estaban "los kilos de más" y "la maravillosa maravilla del chocolate".

Desvió sus pasos y entró en la tienda. Minutos después salió con un helado de chocolate. Después de todo, aún le quedaba tiempo para cumplir esos pequeños antojos.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial vos, Jime :DD

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
